Al and Mei, chapter 1
by wolvesofzelda
Summary: al and mei fan fic. it is after the manga. al has a little 'run in' with mei... :D
1. Chapter 1

i dont own any of this! if i did own fma...

and a few spoliers.. i guess

Mei woke up in her sunny room, it had been a week since she moved in here. At first she had been living in her own house and would meet up with ling, lanfan and alphonse to study alchemy. But they found it difficult to travel from house to house and now where all living together. Alphonse and mei where studding alka-history and teaching ling and lanfan what they new. Alphonse moved to Xing 2 weeks ago. It has been a few years since they had last seen each other, on that day in amertires. But they have been in contact through mail. Alphonse has really grow up, he was not skinny and weak anymore. He was very tall and you could see his muscles through his shirt most times. Mei was glad that his health had improved. She was terrified when she first saw his human form when he came out of the gate. He was terribly skinny, and very pale. He looked odd next to edward, who was full of color and life. But that had been a long time ago.

Mei got up to realize the time was 6:00 am. Nobody would wake up for a hour or two. But she was wide awake. She undressed and wrapped a towel around her so she could take a long shower. Once she closed her door she looked down the hallway. Lanfans room was right in front of hers. Next to Lanfan was ling's huge master suite. In front of lings and next to hers was Alphonse's room. She ran down the hallway but quietly so she would not wake anyone up and ran into the girls bathroom. The girls bathroom had three showers. Mei always liked the middle shower. She turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. But it never did. After 15 mins of cold water she decided it was broken. She was walking back to her sad because she was really craving a shower. She than got an idea to use the boys bathroom. She peeked in lings room to see he was sound asleep. She giggled at his appearance, he was splayed out on the bed with all the covers off and snoring loudly. She peeked into Alphonse's room, his back was too her and wasn't moving, except for his breathing. She smiled and ran into the boys bathroom. It had the same three showers as well. And she took the middle one. Hot water ran out instantly and she went in.

Alphonse woke to hear his door closed. Properly just someone seeing if he was awake. He yawned and got up. He had had another nightmare last night and wanted to take a shower to wash it away. When he went in the bathroom he was surprised to see someone was already taking a shower. Well it must be ling since we are the only to guys here he thought. He was disappointed to see that ling had taken his favorite shower. The middle one.

Mei did not hear alphonse come into the bathroom. But once she heard the water run at the shower next to her she panicked. She was going to run straight out but her hair was still covered in shampoo. She tried viciously getting the shampoo out but was having troubles because her hair was so long.

Alphonse reached over to grab his shampoo when he realized there was none there. He sighed and turned off the water. He had left his shampoo in the middle shower.

"hey ling? Can you pass me my shampoo?" he called.

No response

"ling?"

"ling?"

"are you in there ling?" still no response.

He got silent for a moment and listened to hear if anyone was in there. But he heard nothing.

Someone must have left the water running...he sighed. 'What a waste of water' he mumbled as he pulled the middle showers curtains away so he could take his shampoo and turn off the water.

But he was shocked to see that there was someone in there.

All he could see at first was a skinny waist and long hair flowing from her head to hips...

Mei had her back to him. she then turned her face around and looked at him.

Ling woke up to a scream. "wow what a great way to start the day." he thought as he ran into the bathroom because thats where it was coming from.

Alphonse turned away and slipped on the wet floor. "ahh! Im sorry! I thought no one was in there!" he gasped once he hit the floor.

Mei had let out a little scream and grabbed her towel. When she ran out she was blushing madly and passed alphonse's shampoo at him.

"sorry!" al kept repeating. He was glad he had a towel wrapped around his waist. He throw his hands on his face and remained on the floor.

Ling came in the see Mei with soaking wet hair run out of the boys bathroom. He peeked in to see alphonse on the floor with his hands over his face.

"so... whats up?" ling asked

"I bet this is the most I've blushed since I got my body back..."

he was right because when he stood up his whole face was red.

"soo..." ling said "how much did you see?" he said with a smerik.

Alphonse's face turned an even darker red.

by H.B 2-14-11

dont steal...

I made this up one day... thought it was cute :) more are coming!


	2. Chapter 2

ok soooooooo... i no my grammer is horibleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! i am declexic (gosh that proves it more...i cant spell it...) i am writing these becuse (other than i love al and mei! and FMA!) i need to get better at writing. so im sorrrrrry! its soo bad, but im trying! it will get better soon! (i hope...)

ok so to me in the anime mei is 12 and they say alphonse is 14, this is a few years later... either 2 or 3 i cant decide yet (you guys tell me! 2 or 3?) so there is nothing wrong! yay go al and mei! also i dont own, cuz if i did i would be a cat not a cow...this chapter is kinda...iffy... i might do a better version of it later. now the other chapters will be longer so dont worry.

"Only 1 am…." Mei sighed to herself.

She had not been able to fall asleep yet, she then remembered the events that happened yesterday. After alphonse had seen her in the shower mei had ran to her room.

She still did not have all the shampoo out. She heard a knock on the door but only answered it.

"mei?"

crap it was alphonse.

"ummm… im sor…"

"its ok alphonse I should have not been in there." Mei replied

"oh..uh…ok…., can I ask you..uh.. why where you in there?"

"the hot water was broken in the girls shower."

"ah ok, well….bye"

"bye" mei said.

Mei felt her face heat up as she lay in bed. Great remembering that was deferentially going to help her fall asleep. She tried to focus on something else but she could not get the look of alphonses face when he saw her, out of her mind. 'ugg why…..'

Her thoughts where interrupted when she heard some thrashing from the room next to her. She than heard a faint scream….

She grasped her knives and ran into alphonses room.

He was breathing heavily and sweating all over and half mumbling half screaming something.

"don't…..stop….not.."

mei ran up to his bed and started shaking him to wake him up.

but he continued to trash around. He was trashing around so much she had to pin him down. "Alphonse!" she cried. "Alphonse!"

"Alphonse sama!"

"AL!"

his eyes jerked open.

"al…?"

at first he was wildly looking around and panting really hard. When he looked up and saw mei he started crying.

He instantly grabbed her and hugged her tight as he sobbed into her shoulder. All mei could do was stoke his hair and tell him everything was all right. After a while he stopped crying but continued to shake a little.

"al?" she muttered again.

She got up the courage to look into his eyes, they where blank and full of sadness. Mei decided it was time for alphonse to tell her what happened to him all those years ago. But once she started to talk she realized alphonse had already fallen asleep, but he had not let go of her. All of a sudden she realized she was lying down on a bed with alphonse…..she blushed madly and tried to pull that thought out of her mind. His breathing was normal again and his sweating had stopped. Than a sudden wave of sleepiness was thrown over her. She breathed in deeply and started to fall asleep. She felt safe and protected, and this was the first time in a while she was able to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(i no its even smaller... i have tons of these cute little stories. i feel like i could go up to chapter 50! WHAHAAaaaa...) I dont own. cuz im a cat not a cow

Alphonse felt warm, he felt well rested. Which meet a lot to him because he was not able to sleep well for a while. He kept having nightmares. The memories of last nights nightmare kept creeping back into his mind. But he pushed it away quickly. He opened his eyes and saw mei wrapped around in his arms. He took a deep breath, she smelled great. For a second he forgot my mei was here, than remembered that soft voice talking him out of his bad dreams from last night. He sighed. He did not realize at first that there legs where intertwined together until she moved. When she did she turned around and faced him. She was still asleep though. She slowly moved one hand and placed it on his neck. He smiled. After a while he started to get hungry and decided to wake her up. he placed his hand on her shoulder and started shaking her a little.

Mei woke up and saw goldenish-green eyes staring at her. She looked around and saw that her hand was stroking his neck and her legs where wrapped around his. She blushed and moved away.

"good morning" alphonse said

mei tried to focus on what alphonse had said, but she could not stop staring at him. His shoulders where so…..

"mei?"

"uh hello Alphonse" she said quickly

he laughed. Thank you for coming last night.

She than remembered what alphonse was screaming last night.

"al what was your dream? You where screaming and shaking so bad I had to pin you down, what was it..?"

al took his gaze off of her. "it was…..nothing"

"Al… I think its time for you to tell me what really happened to you and your brother all those years ago." She held her breath, that was a very personal question to ask. Would he tell her? He started to open his mouth when someone knocked on the door.

"Alphonse? Wakey wakey, its 10 o'clock, you never sleep this late." Ling called through the door.

"oh..ok im getting up" he called back

"good breakfast will be ready in 5 mins. Oh and do you know where mei might be? We cant find her."

Mei and al both looked at each other. Mei whispered fast to alphonse, "say the garden!"

"uhhh…uh..maybe the garden…..?"

"ok thanks, now get up!"

mei quickly got out of alphonses bed and ran to the door. She peeked it open and saw no one was in the hallway. She went out and closed Al's door quietly and sprinted to her room. But lanfan was in there.

"oh there you are mei!"

"uh yah I was in the garden…yah"

"ok well breakfast is ready soon. Get dressed."

Once lanfan left mei blushed again. She was only wearing tiny black shorts and a tank top, and she had been with al all night wearing that!


	4. Chapter 4

2 days laterrrrrrrr

Lanfan went downstairs for breakfast. She was surprised to that mei and alphonse had big bags under there eyes.

Mei had not slept well since…. She blushed to think about it. How she slept well whenever she was with alphonse and worse when he was not there. She felt a little twing seeing how alphonse also had bags under his eyes. Was he sleeping well since..then? after breakfast mei and al where going to show lanfan and ling how to make a simple toy with alchemy. After a long day of making broken toys and playing tag when ling got board of it (he actually forced them) mei finally was in bed. She felt super tired but like the night before she was unable to fall asleep. She heard a little bump in Alphonses room and instantly ran in there. He panting heavily but not as bad as before. Mei slowly shook him until his eyes opened. Once he saw her he sighed. "another bad dream…."

"Alphonse sama, I'm tired of seeing you like this, please tell me.

Tell me what happened….

Maybe I can help...?"

Alphonse took his gaze off her and closed his eyes. "it's a long story, you might want to get comfy…"

Mei lay down next to him and he started his story…

Mei was crying, she could not help herself. She was also scared. He was only ten… ten and he saw all that. Not a normal life for a kid.

"these nightmares have been horrible. I see myself covered in blood…..i look over to see ed the night we tried to bring mom back. His arm and leg are gone and blood is everywhere. I run straight to him to see…..that blank face. Someone from behind me says he is dead. I turn to see envy. He laughs at me and turns into my mother….. than I wake up to see you, and you start to help me forget them. Thank you mei."

He turned his face and looked at her straight in the eye. He than lifts his hand and wipes away a tear from her face.

"I'm staying tonight. I've noticed we both sleep better…..and I cant leave you after you said all that."

Alphonse smiled and pulled his covers over her as well. She smiled and they started to fall into sleep. but they where both wide awake. Mei wanted to hug him, aphonse wanted to hug her as well. After a while alphonse's foot came searching for hers. Once they touched she wrapped her foot around his. The next minute his other foot came and she took it as well. She than felt sleepy and noticed alphonse had fallen asleep, She joined him.

The next morning al woke her up a little early.

"we don't want to get caught" he said

mei nodded and went to her room, after 15 mins lanfan came to wake her up. she smiled to herself as they ate breakfast. She noticed alphonses eyes looked a lot less tired than yesterday.

Today Mei and Alphonse crammed there heads with more alka-history. After five hours they decided to take a break. They walked up to the garden and talked over what they had learned. They had a moment of silence, all they could hear was birds and the wind. It was a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

late... yah spelling is bad. i have like no time, so this is the best i could dooooo... yah toothpaste! awkward convos is something me and my friends play. but it gets alot more awkward than that :D im...so...cheesy...snif

Mei was embarrassed.

She lanfan, ling, and al where all asking each other awkward questions.

Its what they call awkward convos. Though they never got to bad, she just had a hard time answering them. They got to lings turn. He asked all of us what we where most scared of. Alphonse started laughing! " are you kidding ling? After all we have been though its going to take a lot to scare us."

"oh yah?..." ling whisperd. Than he pulls out a huge hairy spider and throws it in als face.

"HOLY...!" al screams out. "GET IT OFF! ewwwwwww!"

now ling starts to laugh. " its fake! Gosh mister scardy cat!" {"cat where?" says al (ok just kidding! :D)}

al blushes and throws the fake spider off.

"fine what are you scared of ling?"

he smiles. "Thats easy. Mice!" ling than starts to laugh again and leaves the room.

"young lord?..." said lanfan.

"ok mei what are you scared of?" lanfan continued.

"um..."

mei was terrified of one thing... thunder and lighting! The thunder was so load and she could never where it came from in that big sky. Lightning... she never new where it would strike!

"um... I will answer next time.. ok goodnight!" mei dashes out of the room.

That night mei woke up to a flash. The first thing she thought was. 'how ironic...' than the big bang of thunder came out. She shrieked and ran under her bed. She never new what to do when it stormed like this. After a few minutes of whimpering her door opened. That only made her more scared. But she stayed where she was. She peeked out from under her bed and saw alphonse.

"mei?"

"mei its ok. Are you scared?"

mei couldn't response. She only wanted alphonse to hide from the thrashes as well. He sat down and looked under the bed at her.

"mei?"

he than crawled under the bed. He knocked his head on the bottom post as he did. He cursed and mumbled something. He finally got down to her and put a arm around her.

"its ok mei"

mei than started crying. The thunder always brought back bad memories...

"mei your ok. Im here for you."

she smiled and rubbed deeper into alphonse. When she looked up she saw him looking at her. He was blushing and he slowly bent down. She could feel his breath against her skin. It was minty from his toothpaste. He looked her in the eyes, and looked down at her lips. Mei than did the same. She slowly but unconsciously put her lips closer to his. He than bent in and kissed her. Mei was shocked! She kissed him back lightly and snuggled into him again. Maybe now she thunder will bring back good memories.


End file.
